


Have a Good Life, Keiren Walker

by midnightmedeax



Series: Siren Drabbles [5]
Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, Keiren Centric, Lots of Angst, double suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1904547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightmedeax/pseuds/midnightmedeax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keiren joins the one he loves. Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have a Good Life, Keiren Walker

Keiren stumbled out of the bungalow, a million thoughts spinning through his head as he headed in a direction of a place so familiar, yet so depressing at the same time. He couldn't get the picture out of his head. The love of his life laid out, his eyes dull and his body covered in black blood. 

Why did this always happen to him? Why did the people who Keiren loved the most leave him? Who was next? Jem? His mam and dad?

Amy left him. Bright brilliant Amy, who loved so fiercely and helped him become who he is, was. He wasn't that any more. Now he was the lost, depressed teenager who withered away years ago. Or so he thought.

Oh God, Simon. He loved him so desperately, clinging to the man like a lifeline. Simon who understood him like no one else did, who soothed his aches and kissed him so sweetly yet passionately. Why did he have to do this?

_I'm so sorry for what I've done. I love you and it's not your fault._  
_Give my love to your family. And have a good life, Keiren Walker._  
_Simon x_

Wrote so simply, straight to the point. Keiren hadn't done anything like that, he was too selfish too. He couldn't bare to think about them reading it. What would he even say?

Before he knew it, he reached the cave. Keiren leaned against the entrance, tears dripping down his face. He didn't even realise he started crying. Sobs wracked his body, a tidal wave flooding out as he sobbed for his lost love.

The rest of the time passed in a blur. 

He sat on the floor of the cave, the same position as the first time. The knife in his hand, the weight feeling so distant yet so familiar at the same time. 

"I'm sorry my love."

The cave fell silent. 

Keiren's world went black.

_Again._

**Author's Note:**

> So I read the fic by rottersofroarton on Tumblr and I cried. So I wrote angst.  
> I don't know whether to be sorry... -Kat x


End file.
